


the point is that Pacifica is really hot

by goodskeletonpuns (badskeletonpuns)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Lesbians, UST, lots of kissing oh yes, mabifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/goodskeletonpuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica and Mabel go on a double date, and proceed forget all about societal conventions like paying attention to the other couple, or not making out in public restrooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the point is that Pacifica is really hot

This was a nice date. This was a nice restaurant. The couple across from Pacifica and Mabel were very nice people. Mabel did not deserve this.  


"So, um, what is it you do for work?" she asked, hoping her voice wasn't really as shaky as it sounded to her. The taller guy-what was his name-Jean? John? She wasn't sure. He said something about private security work, but it was really hard for Mabel to pay attention to anything except Pacifica's hand on her thigh, resting on the pale skin bared by her short skirt.  


"That sounds like so much fun," Pacifica said to him, smiling like he had every ounce of her attention. She gave no obvious indication of her hand's location and activity, but her hand was hot on Mabel's leg, thumb stroking sparks along her skin.  


"That's actually how we met," began John, turning to smile at his boyfriend. It was probably rude to tune out the rest of his story, but Pacifica was biting her lip, white teeth against skin flushed candy-pink. Mabel unintentionally whined a little.  


"What was that?" the other boy said, looking at her like he expected her to formulate a reasonable response. His eyes were a surprising red.  


"Uh." Mabel tugged on a strand of hair and stared at the table, unable to come up with a convincing cover. The smooth white tablecloth offered no excuses.  


"Yes, Mabel, what was that?" inquired Pacifica, leaning towards her girlfriend. Her blond hair slid off her shoulder, falling like a silk curtain hiding her face from the other couple. "Mabes, I'm bored," she whispered, lips just brushing Mabel's cheek. "Let's ditch these dorks." She drew back, smiling sweetly, but not before meeting Mabel's eyes. Pacifica's crystalline blue irises were dark, pupils dilated almost to fill them. She looked at Mabel like she wanted to devour her. Her sweet smile looked just a little manic, and Mabel was glad she wasn’t the only one affected. Pacifica had not moved her hand, and it was taking all Mabel's strength to think about anything other than Pacifica's hands all over her.  


John cleared his throat, and the girls snapped away from each other, hastily looking back at the other couple.  


"I was just, um, clearing something out of my throat!" lied Mabel, blushing bright red. Underneath the table, she grabbed Pacifica's hand, pulling it away from her leg and up into plain view.  
He frowned, but let it go. "Anyway, me and Dave actually met at through work."  


"Really?" asked Mabel, clutching Pacifica's hand like she was locked in a closet and Pacifica was the key. The dangerously attractive key that unlocked the door to dangerously attractive things.  


John and Dave told their story, and the date went on agonizingly slowly-but with no further distractions by Pacifica. That is, until the food showed up.  


Pacifica had ordered some fancy toasted thing-all caramelized sugar and dripping with honey. This should not have been a problem, but Mabel could not tear her eyes away from the way Pacifica was eating it. The actual toast was no problem, but the way the honey slid along Pacifica's creamy skin was mesmerizing. A golden droplet trailed along her index finger and rolled down the back of her hand. She glanced at Mabel again, holding eye contact while she licked along her hand, pausing to suck on the end of her finger for a moment. Mabel was having trouble breathing, lips parted but still.  


Unable to stand it for another moment, Mabel stood up suddenly, knocking her chair backwards. "I need to go to the bathroom!" she announced, and fled to the safety of white walls and cold tiles.  


The restaurant bathroom was chilly and almost silent-the only exceptions being Mabel's own breathing and quiet music echoing from hidden speakers. Mabel looked around, assuring herself she was alone. She splashed cold water on her face, hoping to alleviate the heat running through her. The bathroom door swung open. Mabel ignored it, choosing instead to brace herself against the counter and try to slow her breathing. She had to calm down or she would not make it through this date without jumping Pacifica at that table. The sound of the door closing behind her was followed by the click of heels on ceramic tile, and Mabel turned to apologize for taking up all the counter space. She froze.  
Pacifica stood in front of her. "Mabel," she murmured, stepping closer.  


"Yes," Mabel breathed, setting her hands on Pacifica's hips.  


"I don't often say this, so you'd better listen." Even in heels, Pacifica was still shorter than Mabel. She had to look up while she leaned in, the space between them shrinking every second. "Please," she sighed, dipping her head to press her lips to Mabel's neck. "Please," she repeated, the word an ember in her mouth, burning into her tongue and tattooing it across her girlfriend's neck. Pacifica drew back again to see Mabel's face. Mabel leaned forward, touching their foreheads together. "Kiss me," Pacifica begged. Their lips folded together, hot and wet. Mabel pulled Pacifica into her, gripping her sides tightly. She broke away to mouth along Pacifica's jawline, noticing nothing but the sugar sweet taste of her skin and the warmth of her body and the way she arched into Mabel when Mabel kissed the corner of her mouth.  


Someone coughed. They didn't notice, Pacifica sliding her hands under Mabel's shirt, panting and almost whining with desire.  


The other woman coughed again, more loudly. "This is a public bathroom!" she insisted, and tapped Pacifica on the shoulder. "You two are a disgrace!"  


Pacifica stopped mid-whine. "A disgrace? Do you know who you're talking to?"  


"Paz, maybe now isn't the time-" Mabel whispered, gently removing her girlfriend's hands from her shirt and quickly reaching to make sure her bra was still securely hooked.  


"No, Mabel, she called us a 'disgrace'. I am a Northwest and also, as it happens, a lesbian, and if she has a problem with that she can take it up with our lawyers!" Pacifica stepped away from her girlfriend, into the space of the intruding woman. She bared her teeth, which were straighter than she was. "Now leave us alone!"  


Mabel rubbed her neck. "Actually, uh, regardless of homophobia, we are kind of in a public bathroom. And also on a double date that we should probably get back to."  


Reluctantly, Pacifica drew away from the woman. "Fine," she growled, grabbing Mabel's hand to drag her out of the restroom too. "Although I didn't see you objecting to the location or the time a few minutes ago."  


"It's not my fault you're super hot!" Mabel said. Pacifica stopped walking to pin Mabel to her spot with a heated stare.  


"Don't tempt me," she drawled, dragging her eyes over Mabel with an intensity Mabel could almost physically feel. "You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself." Mabel licked her lips, and Pacifica drew in a deep, shuddering, breath. The rest of the date could not pass quickly enough.


End file.
